


[podfic] Rough Day

by erica_schall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reader-Insert, Smut, some descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of guardianangelcas‘ (no-droids on tumblr) fic: Rough DaySummary: Who knew that agreeing to babysit a bounty hunter’s weird, green little child would be so full of surprises.**Deviates from canon during the final arc of s1 of the Mandalorian, characterizations based on early s1 Mando
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 49
Kudos: 140





	1. Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651097) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



  


coverartist: [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

Length: 23:59

download from Mediafire: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z67t9d3k350h5y4/Rough_Day_Chapter_1_new.mp3/file) or [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/58s8atxszt9qh59/01_Rough_Day_Chapter_1.m4b/file)


	2. Heaven in Hyperspace

  


Length: 29:42

download Chapter 2: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2dtrhtps4kk4r4l/Rough_Day_Chapter_2.mp3/file) or [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/umfk63722sn4ojq/02_Rough_Day_Chapter_2_-_Heaven_in_Hyperspace.m4b/file)


	3. Negotiation Skills

  


coverartist: [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

Length: 33:12

download Chapter 3: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3buekri3986l3ca/Rough_Day_Chapter_3.mp3/file) or [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i7ho6h2al6d5ib5/03_Rough_Day_Chapter_3_-_Negotiation_Skills.m4b/file)


	4. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional warning for consensual somnophilia

  


coverartist: [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

Length: 29:58

download Chapter 4: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u85acl9jizbmqin/Rough_Day_Chapter_4.mp3/file) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dorfdrn3sexe3ck/04_Rough_Day_Chapter_4_-_Rest.m4b/file)

\---

reader's notes: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zje53cqq2ves2ja/Rough_Day_Chapter_4_readers_notes.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shooting for posting a new chapter every month.
> 
> Music: Celldweller - It Makes No Difference Who We Are (Instrumental)  
> [Celldweller on fixt](http://fixtstore.com/celldweller)


End file.
